Nuestro pequeño secreto
by Heronway
Summary: La vida de Taichi ha cambiado. Ya no es la misma de aquel chico que solo se enfocaba en una pelota en movimiento en un campo. Una nueva persona entrará en su vida, pero no será lo que aparenta y los sentimientos del elegido del valor serán puesta a prueba al igual que su valentía.
1. Cap 1 - Mi primer ensayo de ti

_**NUESTRO PEQUEÑO SECRETO**_

_**私たちの小さな秘密**_

_Pues bien, yo necesito__  
__decirte que te adoro,__  
__decirte que te quiero__  
__con todo el corazón;__  
__que es mucho lo que sufro,__  
__que es mucho lo que lloro,__  
__que ya no puedo tanto,__  
__y al grito que te imploro__  
__te imploro y te hablo en nombre__  
__de mi última ilusión._**  
**_-Manuel Acuña._

_**Capitulo 1 - Mi primer ensayo de ti.**_

Era un día aburrido, nada distinto a los demás. La única, no tan grande, diferencia, era que estaba nublado y el cielo dejaba caer pequeñas gotas sobre los seres que caminaban sobre la acera y edificios sin vida y tan aburridos como ese momento que se añoraba en el lugar. Taichi Yagami, alumno de segundo año de universidad, elegido del valor, acomodó su mochila en su hombro segundos después de haber encaminado a su pequeña hermana Hikari hasta su escuela. Miró hacia los dos lados de la calle y cruzó con rápidos pasos hasta el otro extremo de esta. Su mente estaba algo cansada, irritada por tantos exámenes que se habían avecinado días antes y proyectos y presentaciones que estaban próximos a entregar. La vida del elegido estaba tornándose algo aburrida, el ver poco a su compañero digimon era algo deprimente y el no poder compartir tantos momentos con sus demás compañeros elegidos lo era también.

Dio la vuelta por una de las esquinas del boulevard y siguió caminando derecho para tomar el metro y dirigirse hasta su universidad. Caminó por la entrada subterránea y continuó su paso hasta la caja de boletos que estaba en uno de los extremos de la estación. Pagó su entrada y lo guardó en su bolsillo para después introducirlo en la maquina. Miró con atención el lugar completo y caminó hasta una de las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar para esperar su próximo tren.

-¿Qué hace por aquí el gran Taichi? –Dijo una voz tras de el que le hizo voltear y sonreír. Sora. Hacía tiempo que no le veía.

-Lo mismo que tu, tomar un bus que me llevará al lugar mas aburrido de la historia.

La pelirroja sonrió y tomó asiento al lado de su mejor amigo.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, ha pasado muchísimo desde la última vez que salimos todos juntos. –Posó su mochila en sus piernas y miró hacia el lugar de donde salían los vagones del tren.

-Si, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Taichi recargó su espalda completamente en la banca y se quedó observando a su mejor amiga admirando la estructura del edificio. Estiró su mano y jugó levemente con el cabello de ella, provocándole cosquillas en el cuello. La chica rió unos segundos y se apartó un poco, volteando a ver al chico que estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo te va con Yamato? –Preguntó Taichi recordando que ella aun seguía junto con su mejor amigo. Supuso que ellos siempre se encontraban, para el era mas difícil.

-Nos ha ido muy bien. Juntos. Es un poco difícil estar los dos, pero suponemos que eso hará la relación un poco más fuerte.

-Me parece muy bien. –El castaño sonrió. El ya se había resignado hace mucho a la idea de que Sora y el iban a estar juntos en algún momento.

El altavoz resonó en la estación diciendo el próximo tren que entraría en el lugar. Los dos se levantaron de su asiento, tomando sus mochilas y colocándolas en sus espaldas. Taichi estiró la mano sobre el hombro de la chica y caminaron lentamente hacia el lugar de espera. Miraron al mismo tiempo hacia donde se lograban ver las luces del metro y esperaron unos segundos antes de entrar a este.

Caminaron hacia uno de los asientos del metro, y tomaron su lugar uno al lado del otro. Aquella amistad nunca se había terminado, siempre había sido la misma. No existían silencios incómodos. No existían razones para dejar de ser los grandes amigos que eran. El metro comenzó a avanzar y los dos voltearon a verse. Taichi sonrió antes de pronunciar una nueva plática entre ellos sobre uno de los nuevos restaurantes de comida italiana que había abierto cerca de los departamentos de Koushiro. Mencionaba la grandiosa idea de poder reunirse todos juntos en el y encontrarse de nuevo para no olvidarse de ellos. Aunque era imposible.

El camino no era tan largo como para pensar que tendrían mucho tiempo para platicar, solo eran algunos minutos los que tardarían para llegar a su próxima parada, cerca de la universidad.

-Taichi, quiero que vengas conmigo a un concurso. Digo,… si quieres.

-Claro, ¿De qué trata?

-He hecho unos diseños de ropa de moda con algunos toques japoneses, el concurso será en la escuela, me encantaría y créeme que me sentiría muy feliz si pudieras llegar a ir. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo.

El castaño sonrió ante aquellas palabras, el sabía que era su mejor amigo; pero amaba que ella lo dijera. Simplemente lo amaba.

-Ahí estaré, ¿Cuándo es?

-En dos semanas. –Sora revolvió el cabello del chico. Ella se dio cuenta de que ya no lo tenía tan largo como antes. Su Taichi estaba cambiando. Estaba madurando. Pero aun tenía aquella mirada que reflejaba la niñez, la aventura, el valor que siempre tuvo. Algo que a ella le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

El metro se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas. Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia afuera. Sora tomó el brazo de Taichi mientras caminaba con el y comenzaba a contarle algo que acaba de pasar en casa con su madre y con su padre que acababa de llegar de visita algunos días. Taichi siempre le escuchaba atentamente y sonreía.

Salieron del metro y se dirigieron hacia la calle que conducía hasta la gran universidad. El cielo volvía a soltar sus pequeñas gotas de lluvia y los dos rieron y comenzaron a correr hacia la escuela. Pronto dentro de sus límites, Sora depositó un beso en la mejilla de Taichi y corrió hacia su edificio. Taichi alzó su mano en forma de despedida y caminó hacia el edificio de Ciencias Sociales de la escuela.

Entró por una de las puertas de cristal justo cuando comenzaba a llover mas fuerte y alguien gritó detrás de el. Era una chica de cabello negro, blusa a rayas y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a sus piernas. Taichi detuvo la puerta para ella y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias. –La chica sonrió y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. –Lindo de tu parte.

-No hay que agradecer. –Taichi cerró la puerta cuando ella estuvo dentro.

-Ah,… disculpa.

-¿Si? –Taichi le miró atento y tomó la correa de su mochila.

-El aula… 306. ¿Hacia donde se encuentra?

Taichi miró hacia uno de los pasillos de la escuela y apuntó en esa dirección.

-Está hacia allá. ¿Eres nueva en la escuela?

-Así es, soy de intercambio de España. –La chica sonrió. –Alicante, para ser más exactos.

-Vaya que eres de muy lejos. –Taichi miró la hora en su celular, viendo que aun tenía tiempo. –Ah, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrar tu salón?

-Oh, no es necesario si vas tarde. Puedo con eso.

-No, no te preocupes. Tengo tiempo.

La chica asintió agradecida y comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el pasillo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yagami Taichi. –Sonrío el castaño.

-¿Yagami es tu nombre?

Taichi rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Taichi, Solo Taichi.

-Ya veo. Yo soy Kaya. Solo Kaya. –La pelinegra sonrió mostrando sus dientes y colocó sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

-Lindo nombre, Kaya. Me gusta.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, me parece nombre de algún videojuego.

-¿Videojuego? –Kaya no hizo más que reír.

Taichi sonrió ante esa respuesta y cambió la mochila de hombro. Siguió caminando y observando hacia las puertas de los pasillos. Y se detuvo en una de ellas.

-Aquí es. –Mencionó tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola lentamente.

-Fue un placer, Taichi. –Sonrió y tomó el pomo después de el y abrió la puerta encontrándose con los estudiantes frente a sus mesas de trabajo y a un profesor en la pizarra. –Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

* * *

-¡Taichi! –Gritó una de las compañeras del castaño, ya en el aula donde había tenido su clase anteriormente.

-Dime Suzume. –Preguntó el castaño volteándole a ver, dejando el mensaje que escribía incompleto.

-¿Vendrás esta noche, no?

-¿Esta… noche? –El castaño le miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿A dónde?

-A… mi… ca… sa. –Suzume sonrió y juntó sus manos. -¡Tienes que ir! ¡Di… que… sí!

-¿Por… qué… tantas… pausas? –Preguntó el castaño con diversión.

Suzume rió y tomó las manos de su compañero. –Es para añadirle el estilo Suzu. Ahora, recuerda esto. –Alzó las manos del castaño e hizo mímicas con sus manos. –Hoy, casa de Suzume, a las seis en punto.

-Bien.

-Repítelo.

-Pero… ya lo eh entendido.

-Re… pi… te… lo. –La chica seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

El castaño no hizo más que reír. –Hoy, casa de Suzume, a las seis en punto.

-Bien, te veo ahí, lindo. –Suzume sonrió y corrió hacia el otro lado del aula junto con otras chicas que se encontraban ahí.

Tomó su celular y abrió la pantalla para seguir escribiendo su mensaje en el: _"Hikari, ya te lo eh dicho. Es imposible que papá nos deje ir a esa feria. Si quieres convencerlo, puedes hacer tu cara de chimpancé atropellado"._ Cerró la pantalla de su celular y dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero que estaba frente a el.

-¿A ti también te ha invitado Suzume? –Daiki le miró con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Si, ¿irás tú también?

-Pues claro. Irán chicas de todos los grados, y eso significa que Yume estará ahí. –Mencionó el chico con cabello rubio y ojos color negro.

-Yume tiene pareja. –Taichi le miró extrañado.

-Eso no importa. La chica se tira a cualquier hombre frente a las narices de su novio. Ha puesto que le gustarán tanto mis posiciones que lo dejará por mí.

Taichi puso los ojos en blanco y tomó su mochila en cuanto se levantó de su escritorio. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Daiki, su compañero de salón y salieron juntos hacia el pasillo. La plática era la misma de siempre. Proyectos, comidas, futbol, próximos eventos escolares. Había algo que inquietaba el corazón de Taichi. No había nada interesante en mucho tiempo. Todo era monótono. Aburrido. Caminaron juntos hasta la cafetería de la escuela y siguieron su paso hasta las bandejas de la comida para tomar el platillo del día. Siguieron su curso. El mismo. El diario.

-Yagami. –Se escuchó pronunciar a alguien.

-Eh… -Taichi dirigió su vista hacia la mesa que acaban de cruzar y se encontró con la sonrisa de la chica que ya había visto antes.

-¿Cómo te va? –Mencionó la chica, que era la única que ocupaba aquella banca.

-Kaya. ¿Qué tal? –Taichi sonrió levemente y ladeo un poco su cabeza. -¿Estás sola?

-Bueno, no conozco a nadie más que a ti.

Taichi dejó caer su mochila en la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Dejando a su compañero un poco consternado.

-Ah… Taichi…

-Daiki, siéntate. Ella es Kaya, viene de intercambio de…

-España.

-Vaya, con que una extranjera. –Daiki sonrió y se sentó frente a ellos.

Kaya asintió levemente y juntó los dedos de sus manos bajo su barbilla. Volteó a ver a Taichi con una sonrisa y seguido a Daiki.

-Ah, habrá una reunión… una fiesta en casa de una amiga. ¿Quieres ir?

-¿Yo?

-Taichi…

-Si, tú. Sería una gran idea para conozcas gente y cosas así.

Daiki hizo un gesto de molestia. Tomó uno de los guisantes del plato y lo lanzó hacia la cabeza del castaño mientras el platicaba con Kaya. Torció su boca, tomó otro guisante con su cuchara y haciendo una especie de catapulta, dejó que el guisante se deslizara por la cabeza cóncava de esa y se disparara cuando este la soltó, dándole a uno de los dos, pero no precisamente a Taichi, si no a Kaya. El castaño miró boquiabierto a Kaya y volteo a ver a Daiki con cierta molestia.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Taichi, ven un segundo.

-Tío, no te pases. Estamos hablando.

-Vamos, solo fue un guisante. Necesito decirte algo.

-Daiki, puedes decírmelo después…

-No, ahora. –Daiki le miró serio e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza.

Taichi suspiró y se levantó lentamente, disculpándose con Kaya, caminó junto con Daiki hacia otro extremo.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –Preguntó el castaño, algo molesto.

-Esa chica… ¿De donde la has conocido?

-La he conocido esta mañana, ¿Importa eso?

-Si… me parece conocida… -Daiki se quedó pensativo y mordió sus labios. –Y sinceramente no me da buena espina.

-Daiki, la ultima vez que me has dicho que no te daba buena espina algo, terminamos perdiendo el campeonato mas importante de la selección secundaria…

-No, joder… lo digo enserio. –Daiki tomó los hombros de Taichi y le agitó dos veces.

-Hombre, eres realmente idiota. –Taichi negó con la cabeza y caminó de nuevo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Kaya, dejando a Daiki de pie mirándole de mala gana.


	2. Cap 2 - Déjame conocerte

**Lamento tanto mi enorme tardía para actualizar este fanfic y muchos otros /3 La verdad es que no tengo excusas que dar, sólo una horrible falta de inspiración y una pésima falta de tiempo. Espero disfruten el capítulo y esperen con ansias los próximos que serán actualizados con mayor frecuencia. Increíblemente me he tardado casi dos años en actualizar, o uno... no recuerdo bien. Pero me alegra poder continuar con este y otros fics que tenía demasiado abandonados.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por ser tan (demasiado) pacientes.**

**-_Heronway_**

**NUESTRO PEQUEÑO SECRETO**

**私たちの小さな秘密**

_Aún más que con los labios_  
_hablamos con los ojos;_  
_con los labios hablamos de la tierra,_  
_con los ojos del cielo y de nosotros._  
_-Manuel Acuña._

**Capítulo 2 - Déjame Conocerte.**

-Daiki, por favor. Deja de irritarme. –Dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta de su casa. Había acompañado a Kaya momentos antes hasta su casa, la lluvia había comenzado a caer bastante fuerte, y ella, aun así, no le dejó subir al edificio de los apartamentos para acompañarla, pero no le tomó tanta importancia ya que él tenía que regresar pronto a casa.

-_Amigo, te lo digo en serio. Esa chica,… Kaila._

-Kaya… -Anunció su llegada y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada.

-_Lo que sea; no me da ni un pelín de buena espina. ¡Dime que no la invitaste a la fiesta de Suzume!_ –El castaño caminó hacia su habitación y dejó caer su mochila en el suelo. –Suzume ni siquiera la conoce como para que la hayas invitado.

-Bueno, ella no conoce a nadie... incluso podría caerte bien si le conocieras.

Daiki dejó escuchar un suspiro por el otro lado del teléfono celular, Taichi se dejó caer en su cama, y activó el altavoz del teléfono.

-Daiki, tranquilo. –Le llamó Taichi. -Es solo una chica. No tu madre o tu ex novia.

–_Eres un completo idiota._ –El chico sonó desafiante. –_Pero mira, veamos si me equivoco en esa fiesta. Si es una chica con la personalidad más increíble del mundo, deberé limpiar tu habitación y ser tu esclavo._

-Y una dotación de _FrezzeBits_.

-_De acuerdo, pero si ella resulta ser una completa busca penes, psicópata al estilo yandere. Seré el capitán del equipo de futbol por dos meses completos, serás mi esclavo y me darás dos dotaciones de FrezzeBits._

Taichi soltó las risas. –Eso es demasiado.

-_Yo solo quiero unos FrezzeBits, y sé que los obtendré._

-Estás equivocado… pero… Daiki. –El castaño respiró profundo. –No he tenido una cita con nadie en mucho tiempo, y al menos el invitarla a ella me hace dar un paso adelante.

-_¿Por qué simplemente no luchas por la pelirroja que tanto te gustaba?_

-Porque ella está con mi mejor amigo, y hace tiempo que dejé de sentir algo por ella. –Miró el teléfono sobre sus cobijas. -_Tu amiguita no me da buena espina._ –Daiki a veces era demasiado insistente. –_Taichi… te conozco desde tercer grado, estamos en el mismo equipo de futbol desde entonces, la mayoría de los grados hemos estado juntos y ahora en la universidad estudiamos lo mismo. ¿Crees que no me preocupo por ti?_ –Hizo una breve pausa. –_Cuando algo no me da buena espina, siempre pasan cosas malas…_

-¿Así como cuando te dio mala espina que pateara una pelota en el tercer campeonato del año pasado, ignoré tu mala espina y ganamos el partido?

-_Esto es diferente. _–Daiki lanzó un quejido contra alguien. Seguramente su madre. El y ella no se llevaban muy bien.

-Lo veremos en la noche, Daiki. –Taichi escuchó a alguien entrar por la puerta principal, y desactivó el altavoz. –Hablamos más tarde, seguramente ha llegado mi hermana.

-_De acuerdo, piensa en lo que te digo, Taichi._ –Y el chico colgó.

Dejó su móvil en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo, pensativo, esperando a que quien haya entrado interrumpiera sus pensamientos. Escuchó a su pequeña hermana anunciando su llegada, junto con su madre y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando la pantalla de su celular. Quitó el bloqueo de su pantalla y miró la sección de mensajes tenía uno de Kaya, sonrió levemente, ella le realmente le agradaba, abrió el mensaje leyendo:

"_¿Debería de ponerme pantalones o un vestido? (:_ "

Soltó una pequeña risa y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, que se abría y dejaba ver a su pequeña hermana entrando con su uniforme de preparatoria. Se veía agotada y empapada de la lluvia. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y miró como se dirigió hacia su lado, dejándose caer en la cama del castaño.

"_Vestido. ;) "_

Contestó él, miró a su hermana a su lado y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello.

-¿Largo día? –Le sonrió, jugando con su cabello.

-Algo así… me han castigado por culpa de Daisuke. O… más bien fue culpa de los dos. –Ella volteó a verle. –Nos atraparon platicando en clase.

-Y te han castigado…

-¡Me han puesto a hacer la limpieza! -Hizo un gesto de asco. –Limpiar los baños fue asqueroso. –Un nuevo mensaje le llegó al celular del castaño.

-Pero si eso lo haces incluso aquí, Hi. –Abrió su celular y desbloqueó.

-Fueron los baños de hombres, fue… asqueroso. –La chica le miró observando el celular. Se levantó lentamente y asomó su cabeza por el hombro del chico, leyendo junto con él, el mensaje.

"_Entonces nos vemos a las 6:30, Yagami. ;)"_

La castaña de la familia sonrió emocionada y dio un grito de alegría. El castaño exasperado, se levantó de su lugar, golpeándose la cabeza contra la litera, y ocultó su celular.

-¡No mires! –El castaño dejó notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, humillado por el grito de su hermana.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que salías con alguien? –La castaña se levantó de la cama, bailando sin ritmo, el castaño no pudo evitar reír, aunque el horror aún estaba dentro de él.

-Eso no te importa.

-¿Desde cuándo? –La castaña se detuvo y colocó sus manos en sus caderas. –Yo te he contado sobre todos mis romances, y yo de ti no he escuchado sobre relaciones serias en mucho tiempo; desde que Suzume y tú dejaron de salir a escondidas, no has tenido nada importante. –Unió sus manos en manera de oración. –Por favor dime que se trata de una relación seria.

-En primera. –El castaño se cruzó de brazos. –Lo de Suzume y yo pasó hace mucho, y nadie supo de ello más que tú, Koshiro y Mimí por entrometida torturándome con esas tijeras solo porque nos vio tomándonos de la mano en el centro comercial, y seguirá en secreto ¿De acuerdo? –La pequeña asintió. –Y en segunda… no es una relación. Sólo… es una chica que conocí hoy, me agradó y la invité a la fiesta de Suzume.

-Espera… -Hikari borró la sonrisa de su rostro. -¿Te verá con ella? ¿La conociste hoy?

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Bueno, a mí como mujer no me gustaría ver a la nueva pareja de algún ex novio mío. –Hikari se cruzó de brazos y le miró preocupada, más por Suzume que por su hermano. –Aunque debo decir, aprovechando la situación,… que siempre creí que tú y Suzume terminarían juntos.

\- ¿Debo de repetir que no estoy en una relación con ella? –Taichi rio divertido ante la reacción de su hermana menor.

\- ¿Y yo debo de recordarte que nunca sales con chicas a menos de que de verdad te gusten? –Frunció el ceño. – ¿O me dirás que es mentira?

El castaño la miró por unos segundos, ella había ganado esta ronda, puso los ojos en blanco y fue hasta el armario de la habitación, comenzando a sacar algunas prendas de los cajones; Hikari por su parte, se le quedó mirando y sonrió victoriosa, seguido soltó un suspiro y fue hacia la cama baja de la litera y miró su teléfono celular.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto el asunto de Suzume y Kaya?

-Así que se llama Kaya. –Hikari sonrió ante su obtención de información no solicitada… aún, y se puso sobre sus pies.

-Hikari… -Taichi le miró irritado. –Va en serio, te has puesto muy seria cuando te hablé de llevarla con Suzume.

-Bueno,… Suzume realmente me agradaba, podría decirse que cuando venía a casa ya era parte de nuestra familia. –Sonrió con picardía. –La veía como la futura señora Yagami. –El chico se sobresaltó.

-¡Pero si solo tengo diecinueve años!

-¿Eso importa? –La castaña se divertía siempre que hablaba con su hermano, amaba las reacciones que hacía cuando algo le tomaba por sorpresa. –No conozco a esta chica, y no creo que a Suzume le agrade la idea de que salgas con alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

-¿Eso importa? –La imitó.

-¡Claro que importa! –Hikari tomó los brazos de su hermano y los agitó. -¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Podría estar loca!

-Daiki apostó a que sería una busca penes. –Hikari le miró incrédula, y negó con una sonrisa llena de nervios.

-Tú y Daiki no tienen remedio...

* * *

-_¡No puedo creer que no hayas acatado mis opiniones!_ –Hikari sonaba molesta al otro lado del teléfono mientras Taichi corría hacia la dirección en donde Kaya le había dicho que se encontraría.

-Por algo se llaman opiniones, Hikari. –Su aliento sonaba entrecortado, había salido tarde de casa y prefería dar una buena impresión de llegar temprano con Kaya a ser el típico "¿He llegado tarde?", o algo así, en realidad no sabía si eso era típico, pero no quería ser quien iniciase esa frase. –No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Somos… amigos.

-_¡Amigos y que mierda!_

-Hikari, ya te pareces a Yamato.

-_¡Harás que Suzume se sienta mal, y no querrá salir de nuevo contigo!_ –De verdad se escuchaba exasperada.

El castaño se detuvo unos segundos y tomó aire. –No quiero salir de nuevo con ella, Hikari. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación.

-_Pero…_

-A Suzume no le dejan estar conmigo, sus padres me odian por todo aquello que pasó, y principalmente porque soy un Yagami. –Suspiró. –Tu sabes que lo nuestro no funcionaría. A demás, no es que esté enamorado de esta chica, simplemente acabo de conocerla y alguien no puede enamorarse tan rápido… o no lo sé, pero no estoy saliendo con ella y no lo tengo pensado… aunque eso tampoco lo sé, pero… Hi, he estado tan solo últimamente.

-_Yo estoy contigo._

-Pero no es lo mismo, Hi. –Dio un profundo respiro. –Tú eres mi hermana, y… tú más que nadie sabe que necesito querer a alguien en serio, porque… no es que esté necesitado o algo así, pero… hace tiempo que no puedo pasar un buen rato con alguien sin preocuparme del mundo...

-_…_

-… ¿Hi?

-_Diviértete, hermano._ –Taichi sintió en sus adentros que Hikari sonreía. Tenían alguna clase de conexión. –_Te quiero._

-Y yo a ti.

El teléfono se colgó después de esa respuesta, creyó por un momento que había dicho algo incorrecto hacia su hermana, pero no encontraba o no recordaba algo que lo hiciera. Miró hacia la última calle que debía de recorrer y se echó a andar hacia allá, pensando miles de cosas y tratando de imaginar una conversación que podrían tener juntos, aunque absurda, pero podría ser una conversación.

Hikari tenía razón, ella siempre tenía la razón. Pero Taichi también necesitaba equivocarse algunas veces y no escuchar todo el tiempo a su hermana. A veces necesitaba seguir su propio camino y dejar de depender de los concejos que su hermana le proporcionaba. Era triste, todo ello significaba madurar, y a Taichi, a pesar de que la vida le había traído una carrera profundamente dura, no le gustaba madurar.

Pudo a lo lejos divisar a Kaya, quien se encontraba saliendo de un coche rojo y pequeño, debía de ser su familia o algo, así que él siguió caminando y en cuanto llegó a su lado el coche arrancó por las calles húmedas por la lluvia de la mañana.

-Castaño, has aparecido. –Kaya usaba un vestido dividido en dos, una falda azul oscura y una blusa blanca; el castaño pensó por unos momentos que llevaría tacones, pero en vez de eso llevaba converse negros, lo cual le sorprendió. Kaya, desde sus principios, se veía bastante arreglada y sofisticada, algo estilo Mimi, pero no fue así.

-He venido, ¿estás lista? –Ella asintió con una sonrisa bastante pequeña, Taichi le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla hasta el destino. La casa de Suzume en realidad no quedaba lejos, y conociendo a Suzume, sabía que la fiesta sería grande. Eso significaba bebidas, gente, comida y más gente. Taichi venía explicándole a Kaya una historia de su familia, hablándoles de ellos durante todo el trayecto, todo fue ligeramente más fácil ante el pequeño silencio incomodo que a veces se producía, sin embargo, cuando terminaba una conversación que Taichi no sabía cómo continuar, Kaya se hacía cargo de hacerle reír con comentarios sarcásticos o poco cómicos, pero que al castaño le hacían sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

El trayecto era corto, Taichi ya conocía ese y otros caminos que dirigían hacia la casa a donde tenían pensado llegar, Suzume y el habían compartido una breve parte de sus vidas, pero las cosas no pudieron funcionar muy bien para los dos, pero, esa ya es otra historia.

Enfrente de la casa había ya varios coches estacionados y se escuchaba música saliendo del lugar, abrió la reja de la casa y caminó junto con Kaya hasta la puerta de entrada, toco varias veces, hasta que un chico conocido para el castaño les abrió y los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, vaya! –Miró hacia dentro del hogar. –Miren a quien tenemos aquí. –Se hizo a un lado para que los dos pasaran, Kaya detrás de Taichi, y sin soltar su brazo. –El gran Taichi no viene solo esta vez, ¿qué les parece?

-¡Taichi! –Una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules dio un brinco en el sofá de la sala de estar, en su boca tenía un vaso de plástico, a su lado se encontraba su viejo compañero de futbol, Daiki, quien lo miró irritado. En la casa había bastante gente para sentirse agobiado, eran las seis de la tarde y sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados a comenzar una fiesta a tempranas horas, aun cuando eran en fines de semana. –Pensé que no vendrías, bebe.

-Siempre siendo la mamá de todos, Kora. -Daiki le miró divertido. Kora era una chica que siempre se comportaba como la madre de todos, incluso aún más que Sora, aunque ella lo era de una manera cómica. –Deja en paz al polluelo.

-Daiki, deja de ser tan aguafiestas con la chica. –Esta vez habló un chico de cabello oscuro, con aretes en sus oidos.

-No pasa nada. –Rio Taichi. –Vengo a presentarles a alguien. –Todos voltearon hacia él y hacia la chica, A excepción de Daiki. –Ella es Kaya, es de intercambio de España, va a nuestra escuela en el grado menor.

-¿De verdad? Que interesante. –Habló el chico de cabellos oscuros. –Yo soy Hide, es un placer cono…

-¡Woh! ¿Eres novia de Taichi? -Preguntó Kora.

-Ah, -Kaya se puso nerviosa ante todos ellos. –No, no, no somos nada. Sólo somos… amigos.

-Oh, es una lástima, este muchacho –Fue hasta Taichi y se apoyó en él, apuntando hacia su pecho. –Está libre para cuando quieras, princesa.

Ella no hizo más que reír, Taichi poner los ojos en blanco. –Prometo tomarlo en cuenta.

-¿De verdad? –Ella sonrió y apuntó hacia Daiki. –Te dije que encontraría a una novia antes que tú, imbécil.

-¿Desde cuándo esto se trata de insultar? –Daiki se sobresaltó, como siempre. Él nunca estaba de acuerdo con Kora.

Los chicos comenzaron a pelear, sin embargo Kora siempre tomaba las peleas con Daiki a juego, él era una persona poco paciente y ella demasiado burlona. Taichi no hizo más que hacer un gesto irritado y mirar hacia Kaya, quien se encontraba observándolos con una sonrisa. Suspiró y miró hacia todos lados, había gente que ni siquiera él conocía, se preguntaba cómo era que Suzume conocía a tantas personas, y si es que las conocía.

-¿Pasa algo? –Kaya le miró de reojo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, los chicos seguían discutiendo y la gente solo les miraba divertidos, Hide por su parte prefirió ir a platicar con otra persona. –Tus amigos se ven divertidos.

-No,… no pasa nada. Es solo, que creo que te sientes un poco incomoda.

-Para nada. –Ella sonrió y lo miró de frente. -¿Vamos por algo de tomar?

-Seguro.

Taichi conocía bastante bien esta casa, no había cambiado nada en lo absoluto; había estado ahí hacía tiempo, pero de la misma manera había salido de ahí muchas veces. Los dos caminaron juntos, hasta la cocina, en donde había hieleras en la mesa y él se dispuso a abrirlas para sacar dos bebidas de coca.

-¿Bebidas de coca en una fiesta de universitarios? –Ella sonrió mirando la lata.

-No creo que a Suzume le hayan dado el permiso de servir bebidas alcohólicas. –Sonrió. –De hecho, ella solo ha tomado una vez en su vida, y fue algo bastante... "_wow_".

-¿De verdad? –Kaya le miró, estaba algo callada. -¿Estuviste cuando eso pasó?

-Hm, algo así. –Se encogió de hombros y abrió la lata. –Tuve que traerla hasta su casa cargando, ya que ese día le robaron el coche, estaba demasiado ebria, los demás sujetos de esa fiesta no buscaban mujeres cuerdas, y ella no quería que sus padres se enterasen de ello.

-¿Y nunca se enteraron que tenían una hija ebria en casa? –Ella rio.

-Sí, si se enteraron. –Él se soltó a carcajadas recordando el momento. –Fue algo horrible, y un poco gracioso.

-Se ve como si ella fuera algo especial para ti. –Taichi desvió su mirada de la lata, y la volteó a ver. –Se nota en tu rostro.

-No, para nada. –Negó con la cabeza. –Yo y ella…

-¡Taichi! –Gritó una voz desde la entrada de la cocina, era Suzume, quien llevaba un vestido rojo y su cabello ajustado en una coleta. -¡Haz venido! Sinceramente no lo creí posible.

-Me he animado. –Sonrió de manera sincera. –Ah, Suzume,… -Volteó hacia Kaya. –Ella es Kaya, es una nueva amiga que he conocido, viene de intercambio, espero que… puedan llevarse bien.

-Oh… -Suzume sonrió –Un gusto, Kaya. Soy Suzume, amiga de Taichi de la escuela.

-Un gusto, Suzume. –Kaya no le sonrió en respuesta. –Espero conocerte mejor más adelante.

-Sí,… estaré por ahí si me necesitas, Taichi, diviértanse.

Suzume salió de la cocina con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Taichi dirigió su mirada hacia Kaya, la cual le sonrió de regreso.

-Tu amiga es agradable. –Kaya le miró y abrió su bebida.

-Sí, supongo que sí. –Taichi dio un pequeño brinco hasta la barra de la cocina. –Bueno, ya hemos hablado bastante de mí. –Le miró con una sonrisa cálida. -¿Qué tal si me cuentas un poco de ti, Kaya?

-¿De mí?... –Kaya miró hacia el techo, pensativa y se cruzó de brazos. –Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Uno. –Sonrió. –Su nombre es Kouya; el nació aquí en Japón, hemos vividos separados mucho tiempo, pero cuando llegué el me aceptó en su departamento. –Puso una mano en su mejilla. –Él es bastante sobreprotector conmigo, papá nunca lo ha tratado muy bien, así que no vive con él, y mis tutores en España tampoco fueron muy gratos conmigo, estuve bastante incomoda por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que he regresado con mi hermano, me siento mejor.

-¿Ah, sí? No me meteré en asuntos que no me incumben, así que…

-Siempre me echaban.

-¿Eh?

-Me echaban de sus hogares por ser como soy, nunca pude recibir amor de alguien… nadie me quería en sus casas, no tengo ni idea del porqué. Siempre fui la mejor estudiante, tuve la mejor actitud posible,… y aun así me echaban.

-Eso es cruel…

-Si… no sé si sea el momento, pero… de alguna manera creo que me siento tranquila contigo, ¿sabes? Tienes un aire de confianza, y me has prestado atención desde que me conociste. ¿Qué será?

-Tal vez que soy una gran persona. –Bromeó, lo cual la hizo reír y le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Es tu nariz. Eso atrae chicas.

-¿Mi nariz? –Sonrió divertido.

-Tienes una linda nariz, pero solo eso. –Bromeó esta vez ella, y los dos rieron juntos. –Tu amiga tiene buena colección de música. –Añadió escuchando las canciones, vamos, bailemos un rato.

-Pero… no creo que haya una pista de baile improvisada o algo así.

Kaya puso sus ojos en blanco, se acercó y tomó las manos del castaño, llevándolas hacia la cadera de ella. Alzó su vista y deslizó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, hasta llevar los dedos hacia la parte inicial de su cabello, y enredando pequeños mechones de el en ellos. "Sígueme", mencionó mientras comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, ignorando el ritmo de la canción, el castaño sonrió, mientras ella le sonreía igual, se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reír.

-¿No deberíamos respetar el ritmo de The Piña Colada*?

-¿No deberías de seguir bailando conmigo, completo desconocido?

-¿Completo desconocido? –Sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, te he conocido hoy.

-¿Importa acaso? –Ella comenzó a moverse más rápido, y Taichi le siguió los pasos. En realidad él no era un gran bailarín, pero eso no le incomodaba.

-Cierto. –Ella se separó y dio una pequeña vuelta y regresó hacia él. –Taichi, solo Taichi. –Mencionó. –Te propongo una idea.

-Proponme tu idea.

-Vayamos a aventurarnos a la ciudad.

-¿A la ciudad?

-Sí. –Deslizó sus manos por los brazos del castaño y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, moviendo sus manos de forma circular y moviendo sus pies. -No conozco mucho de japón, sería un poco vergonzoso perderme por las calles.

-Pero acabamos de llegar.

-Entonces no habrá problema desaparecer como si nada. -Ella sonrió y soltó las manos del chico.

-Bien, está bien. -Taichi soltó una carcajada. Ella realmente le agradaba. -Vayámonos.


End file.
